


Arendelle Zompocalypse

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA), Zootopia_Obsessed



Category: Frozen (2013), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fallen Arendelle, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Virus Outbreak, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zootopia_Obsessed/pseuds/Zootopia_Obsessed
Summary: Nick and Judy decide to go stay with Anna and Elsa at their castle for vacation. Little do they know, this vacation will turn into a fight for survival.After all, when the dead wants a fleshy snack, they don't tend to stay dead...A collaboration between myself (The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)) and Zootopia_Obsessed .
Relationships: Anna & Elsa, Anna/Kristoff, Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde





	Arendelle Zompocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, Zootopia_Obsessed and I (WHPA) are collaborating on this fanfiction. I've been here a while, but this is Zootopia_Obsessed's first time here, as well as her first story on AO3. However, she has made quite the name for herself over on Wattpad. Go check her out! She has the same name over there as she does here.

*(This is going to be placeholder text. The story won't begin until Zootopia_Obsessed accepts the co-edit invite.)*


End file.
